A Late Night Snack!
by Derp the Derp
Summary: A tired Matt, a hungry Mello, a fully stocked kitchen, a brown potato sack and a box of pop-tarts. What could POSSIBLY go WRONG? This is a humorous one-shot about Matt and Mello trying to sneak into the Wammy House's kitchen to steal themselves a late night snack. Will they be able to pull it off! Or will they be STOPPED by ENEMIES on the way!


**ALRIGHT!** FIRST STORY REQUEST BY PANDORU! MATT AND MELLO SNEAK INTO THE WAMMY HOUSE'S KITCHEN TO STEAL A FEW SNACKS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! :D This one-shot was REALLY fun to write AND it turned out REALLY COOL! Don't you think?! :DD NO? WELL POOP YOU! Hahah! Just kidding~! ^U^

Anyway~ it's only been two days since I've declared a 'REQUEST ANY STORY, EXCEPT YAOI (SORRY!), AND I WILL WRITE THEM' thingy ma-bobby, so there's still a chance for you to enter YOUR ideas! :D HOORAH!

ALSO. Before I let you go on and read this one-shot, I'd like to tell you that I'm writing another Death Note story called: The Princess and The Detective! It's corny, I know...BUT IT'S GOOD! •O• **NOW ENJOY THIS AWESOME BABY STORY~! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE**

* * *

"Wait a minute, lemme get this straight...you want **ME** to steal food for **YOU**?" A certain flustered redhead laid his PSP down on the table infront of him. The orange-lensed goggles on his eyes shined vividly in his dark, dim-light room.

"Yeah." Across the redhead's room sat another boy with dark, golden locks and opaque, sea-blue eyes. "Got a problem with that, Matt?" The boy leaned forward, expecting a 'No' from his redheaded buddy.

"If you ain't coming, I ain't going." Matt shoved his PSP in his pyjama-pocket and slid off his bed.

"I'm tired and lazy. And hungry." The blonde closed his eyes and leaned back onto the wall behind him. "So chop-chop with the food, buddy."

"Did you _NOT HEAR_ what I just _SAID, MELLO_?" Matt threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "I ain't **GOING** unless you're **COME-"**

"Dude, _COME ON_. The kitchen's just a few steps away." Mello gave Matt a little shrug. "I thought **YOU** were supposed to be the _easy-going _one?"

"I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN A **WEEK**, MELLO." One of Matt's eyes twitched behind his goggles. "YOU THINK IT'S _**EASY**_ HOLDING UP A REPUTATION ON GTA? **NO**. IT'S **NOT**. THERE'S PEOPLE TO **KILL**. POLICE TO **SLASH**. LADIES TO-"

"ALRIGHT, **ALRIGHT**." Mello roughly stood up. His face furrowed in frustration. "Just **STOP** with the ranting." He rubbed his aching head and re-opened his eyes. "You're giving me an un-alcoholic hangover..."

* * *

As the two buddies arrived to the kitchen, they got straight to work. Mello, with a **strong** addiction for chocolate and a brown potato sack in his hands, immediately headed for the 'Chocolate cupboards'. While Matt just grabbed whatever the pumpernickels he could find.

Matt, tired and frustrated at Mello for making **HIM** get food even though Mello was **PERFECTLY** able to climb up onto the marble table beneath the chocolate cupboards and get chocolate for **HIMSELF**, grabbed a box of pop-tarts on the table a few spaces away from '_Mello's table'_...when he heard an unusual sound coming from the darkness ahead.

_SCRITCH SCRATCH SCRITCH_

"Hey...hey Mello...I think I heard something..." Matt's eyes jumped from one place to another. Making sure nothing could ambush him while he stood vulnerably, with a box of pop-tarts in his hands, in the middle of the Wammy House's dark kitchen.

"It's probably just a rat or something." Mello grabbed 3 chocolate bars and threw them in the brown potato sack in his left hand. "Stop being so paranoid, ya dumb-shit."

_SCRITCH...SCRATCH...SCRITCH _

__**"DUDE**. I **REALLY** think we should just **GO BACK **to my room." Matt raised the pop-tarts in the air and waved them around, as if they were his only protection from the 'unknown predator' lurking in the shadows.

_SCRITCH...SCRATCH...SCRITCH...SCRATCH_

Mello angrily sighed as he threw 3 more chocolate bars into his sack. **"FINE**.**"** He jumped off the marble table and landed loudly onto the wooden floor below. **"WE'LL GO-"**

_Stealing from the kitchen?_

The hair on Mello and Matt's necks stood straight up as two ice cold hands grabbed them by their shoulders.** "CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! I CAN'T MOVE! MELLO! ****_MELLOOO_****! I CAN'T FEEL MY ****_PANTS_****! OR MY TARTS! HEY! MY TARRRRTTS! AHHHHHH!"**

"MATT. CALM THE **SHIT** DOWN." Mello took a deep breath in and squeezed the sack of chocolates in his hands. He could hear Matt breathing heavily and panicking like a little girl.

"HUFF...HUFF...ALRIGHT. ALRIGHT. I'M COOL. I'M CALM. PHEWWW...NOW WHAT MELLO?" Matt's eyes darted back and forth the pitch black kitchen, trying to find Mello AND the tarts...which were RIGHT IN. HIS. **HANDS**.

"...Now..." Mello swung the chocolate sack at the white, glowing hand on his shoulder and made a run for it. Leaving Matt alone with two unknown hands, actually since humans have four hands, four unknown hands and a box of pop-tarts for protection. "I'LL SEE YOU BACK IN THE ROOM!"

**"HEY! HEY! MELLO!** **DON'T LEAVE!** **HEY!** **AHHHH!"** Matt threw his precious box of tarts at a pair of glowing hands as they headed for him, and ran STRAIGHT OUT the kitchen. Not daring to look back at the sight of the four hands. **"WAIT FOR MEEEE!"**

* * *

"Well that was fun. Wouldn't you say so, Near?" A tall, baggy eyed teenager walked from where he was standing, and turned on the kitchen light.

"More fun than I'd imagined, L." Near, a boy who had white shining hair and was wearing all-white PJ's, picked up the box of pop-tarts Matt had thrown. "But it kind of hurt when Matt threw the Popper's at me..."

"At least we got the tarts." L pointed at the tarts in Near's hands and smiled.

"And the mini robot Mello stole from me last week." Near took the mini robot out of his pyjama pocket and beamed in triumph.

**"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"**

An old, cranky man stood at the doors of the kitchen. His face twitching in frustration. "NEAR. L. CARE TO **EXPLAIN** **WHY** YOU'RE IN THE KITCHEN? **LATE AT NIGHT?"**

"Oh." L pointed at the box of tarts in Near's hands, while Near raised the box up for the old man to see. "We just came in here to get this. No big deal." The duo smiled in unison as the old man just sighed in disappointment.

"Fine. Just go back to whichever room you two sleep in." The old man turned around and left the scene of the crime. Or in this case: **crimes.** "Kids these days..."

* * *

** THE END**


End file.
